They Thought Wrong
by Juggalotus
Summary: heres chapter three slapin ya in the face with some brutish humor, dedicated to Blaze for reviewin me! Chapter four is locked and loaded with some super hedgehog combat. check me out and review!
1. Image of Power

Everyone had calmed down. The world was saved; Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, and Tails where all on their way back to earth. The world was getting back into the regular swing of things, also. The threat of world annihilation was over. Sonic and Tails retired to Mobius, Amy tagged along too. "Poor guy," Sonic said. He was sitting on a lawn chair.  
  
"Say what, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about Shadow. I don't think he should have died that way," Sonic explained.  
  
"Me neither," Amy added.  
  
Sonic looked at his bounce bracelet, and his two fire rings. "Well, at least he died for the right cause," Sonic said.  
  
Sonic's bounce bracelet beeped. Sonic had Tails install an intercom. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Sonic! Something's wrong with Angel Island!"  
  
"Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Angel Island is falling! All the emeralds are gone!" Knuckles yelled. His voice broke up and gave way to static.  
  
Sonic got to his feet. "Knuckles! Knuckles!" Sonic heard nothing but static. Amy and Tails where on their feet also. Sonic took off towards Angel Island in a blue blur. A few hours later he was standing on the cliff that over looked the spot of ocean where Angel Island would fall. He looked up and sure enough he could see Angel island breaking up and falling from the sky. Sonic jumped and bounced off the ground. He bounced two more times and when he got to the peak of his bounce he flew up. This was his homing attack. He chose a vine that was hanging a few hundred yards up. He grabbed it and swung around. Once on the Island he could tell everything was in turmoil. He ran towards the crumbling shrine of the emeralds. There he saw Knuckles.  
  
"Sonic, some one stole the emeralds!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Rouge?" Sonic asked.  
  
Rouge came flying from the sky. She landed next to Knuckles and kissed him. "No, Sonic, it wasn't Rouge," Knuckles said plainly.  
  
Sonic was dumbfounded. "Then who?" he asked.  
  
Just then in a brilliant flash of green lightening Shadow appeared over the shrine. In orbit around his where the seven Chaos Emeralds, and above his head floated the master emerald. Shadow smirked and disappeared in the same flash of lightening.  
  
"Shadow!?" everyone gasped.  
  
Sonic didn't know what to think. Shadow hadn't died out there. He was very much alive, and as of right now, he had all the emeralds. Even the Master Emerald.  
  
Knuckles pulled on his hammer gloves and shovel claws.  
  
"Knuckles, no," Sonic said flatly.  
  
Angel Island rumbled and bucked.  
  
"He's got the master emerald. This is my fight now," Knuckles said back.  
  
"He also has the chaos emeralds. You'd never stand a chance against him," Sonic pleaded.  
  
Knuckles pushed past him and ran for the edge of the island. He jumped and dove off, taking flight.  
  
Sonic gave an exasperated growl and ran after him. "Shadow is alive. And what's worse is, I was wrong about him. He only helped me save the world for his own personal gain." Sonic thought to himself. 


	2. Taste of things to come.

They Thought Wrong chapter 2  
  
Sonic and Knuckles headed to the White Jungle. "I'm sure he'll be there!" Sonic yelled as he raced across the ocean.  
  
Knuckles was flying next to him. "You'd better be right!" he yelled back.  
  
They came to the Emerald Coast. Knuckles knocked Sonic over and charged toward the islands interior.  
  
Shadow turned his head towards the on coming energy. He grinned. Knuckles found Shadow in a large hallowed out tree branch. "Give me back my emeralds!" he demanded.  
  
Shadow laughed. "Take them!" he challenged. Knuckles dashed for him and started throwing a fury of punches. Shadow dodged them all. He swung his right hand and knocked Knuckles back. He jumped and swung a three sixty spin kick sending Knuckles to the floor. Shadow raised his fist and a few miles away a portal opened up. Sonic landed in the tree branch. Shadow slung a brown bag over his shoulder, in this bag he kept all the emeralds along with a platinum power ring.  
  
"Ok Shadow, gimmi those emeralds." Sonic ordered.  
  
Shadows eyes darted to his fire Ring around Sonic's wrist. Shadow dashed at him and stole the ring and slipped it around his wrist. Sonic lunged for the bag, but Shadow ran up the sides of the branch and around the top. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled. Shadow darted down the inside of the branch. The top gave way turning into a half pipe.  
  
Sonic gave chase. Shadow's shoes flared sending him faster. He jumped at a jump pad and bounced up high to a hanging vine. He grabbed it and swung around a large tree. He let go and was sent flying towards the portal. Sonic followed, but couldn't keep up. He watched as Shadow disappeared into the portal.  
  
"Sonic! Angel island is getting closer to the surface. It's causing drastic changes in the weather," Tails said over Sonic's wrist communicator. As before the signal lasted long enough for one message.  
  
Sonic ran back to the shore. Knuckles was gone, but where to?  
  
"What the? Who are you!?" the president demanded of the black hedgehog that had appeared in his office.  
  
"I am Shadow Hedgehog. And it's time for you to, DISSAPEAR!" Shadow sent a chaos spear through the president's chest, pinning him up against the wall of his office. Shadow disappeared and reappeared on the busy high way. "Chaotic wave!" he yelled sending a wall of yellow chaos energy into the oncoming traffic; in moments the G.U.N robots where on his position. They started firing laser rounds which where all easily evaded. Shadow ducked and started up a spin charge up. The mystic lights all swirled about him. "I have no time for games! GO!!" he yelled as he bounced from robot to robot. He spun around one robot and stole all the information it had to offer before he blew it up. Shadow transported to an abandoned warehouse building. He had set the master emerald in the corner and let the chaos emeralds orbit. This kept Angel Island from dropping straight down. Instead it was ravaging at Mobius.  
  
Shadow made himself a bounce bracelet and used it to call Sonic. "What's up you Blue Hedgehog?" he asked.  
  
"Shadow? What have you done with Knuckles?" Sonic demanded.  
  
Shadow grinned and looked over at the red echidna slumped in a corner. "He's had better days." Shadow said with a sadistic grin.  
  
What will become of Knuckles? What does Shadow have planned? Find out next chapter. 


	3. Farewell Eggman and Big the cat

Chapter Three: Farewell to Eggman and Big the Cat. ((Dedicated to my first reviewer Blaze!))  
  
Shadow was in the hell part of Chao world. He was watching his favorite chao, Damian, bully the other chaos.  
  
Eggman walked in through the rickety gates. Shadow jumped to his feet and took an offensive stance. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"So it seems the rumors are true, Shadow. I've devised another plan. I'll need you to," Eggman was saying when shadow waved his hand cutting his speech off.  
  
"I'll be in none of your plans," Shadow said boldly.  
  
"It's because of you that my last plan was a bust, the way I see it, you owe me," Eggman said. He folded his arms over his chest and wiped sweat from his shiny head.  
  
Shadow pulled the platinum ring from his brown bag and aimed at Eggman. A line of gold power rings formed ad egg man was caught in the middle of it.  
  
"Light dash!" Shadow yelled. He ran across the line of rings and knocked Eggman over. He was mortally wounded by this.  
  
Eggman lied on the ground coughing blood from his mouth. "Damian," Shadow called. His evil chao came running. "I've raised Damian perfectly," Shadow began. He patted Damian on the head. "When he was a baby I gave him bears to build his strength, tigers for his agility. As he got older I gave him a vulture. I gave him sheep for his horns, unicorns for his speed. He got a hold of a dragon too. He grew up to the wondrous monster you see before you. He's learned to breath fire. A handy trick if I say so myself."  
  
Eggman coughed.  
  
"I've never given him a human Mobian, though. I wonder how he'd accept it. GET HIM BOY!" Shadow said with much energy. Damian dove on Eggman and started eating him. Damian's body glowed and sparkled. In moments the glow subsided. "Hmm, it seems nothing has changed," Shadow observed.  
  
The fire ball above Damian's head flared. "On the contrary, Shadow, much has changed," Damian said. He sounded like a baby Eggman.  
  
"Well I'll be. It seems you've taken the Eggman's genius," Shadow said. He grabbed Damian and tossed him up. Damian's wings opened and he dropped into Shadow's arms.  
  
"Yes, Shadow! And together we will have Chaos rein supreme!" Damian exalted.  
  
Later on Shadow took Damian to the lake. There they saw Big the Cat. Damian flew at him and mauled him. After wards he gained Big's fishing abilities. ((There you go, Blaze! ~_^))  
  
((Ok, look, I'm gonna cut this short, because I have already devised the final scene(s) and I don't want to let them out yet. Hope you enjoyed chapter two, Farewell to Eggman and Big. The next chapter, Showdown through the city, will be up in a day or two. Keep track, and drop me a review! Juggalotus.)) 


	4. Chapter four: The challenge

Chapter three: The challenge.  
  
Damian had just finished devouring Big the Cat. He took his fishing skills and set to work at catching lunch.  
  
"Come on little buddy, this is a great place to swim"  
  
Shadow turned to see Sonic leading his little angel chao toward the water. The angel chao had a sonic spike, multi colored wings a fire don't on his forehead and a halo above.  
  
"Blue hedgehog!" Shadow yelled.  
  
Sonic looked up. "Shadow, well I'll be!" Sonic declared. "What are you doing here? Poisoning the water supply?"  
  
"No, I came to give my friend Damian here a day in the outdoors," Shadow said. He motioned towards the fishing chao.  
  
"I doubt you make a good father, Shadow," Sonic said with a low voice.  
  
Damian put his fishing rod away and got up. He walked to Shadow's side and looked up at Sonic. "On the contrary, Sonic, Shadow has made a very good father for me," he said sounding like a baby Eggman.  
  
Sonic looked aghast. "How'd you teach him to talk?" he demanded.  
  
"I let him eat the good doctor Eggman," Shadow said. He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Damian looked Sonic's little Chao in the eyes. With out warning he dashed over and head butted him. The angel chao got up and tried to hide behind a rock for cover. Damian blew some fire on the rock and melted it. The angel chao started crying and trying to escape. Damian floated into the air. Light energy started to flow into his mouth, resembling the mystic lights. "Hell's fire!" he yelled. The energy beam of lightening and fire lanced the little angel chao in half.  
  
"No!" Sonic yelled. His chao faded away. "Alright, Shadow! I challenge you!" Sonic declared. He pulled out the fake yellow emerald.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? Hit me in the head?" Shadow mocked.  
  
"Look, I challenge you to hyper hedgehog battle. You give me three of your emeralds and half of the master emerald," Sonic explained.  
  
"What? Do I look like a fool to you?" Shadow asked more than a little hotly.  
  
"Look, with your four emeralds you'll be able to take on a hyper form, so will I. once we both power up we can have it out the right way," Sonic told him.  
  
Shadow thought about this for a moment. "Why do you need half of the master emerald?" Shadow asked.  
  
"To make it fair. This way neither of us can use the master emerald to cancel out the other," Sonic explained once more.  
  
"Deal!" Shadow yelled. He brought forth three emeralds and let them float over to Sonic. He broke the master emerald in half and gave part of it to Sonic. The ground began to rumble. The four emeralds at Shadow's feet floated up around him. The air became fuzzy with power. "YYYYAAAAAHHHH!!! CHAOS CONTROLL!!!" Shadow yelled as he floated from the ground. In a flash of green lightening he became Super Shadow. His quills turned a platinum color and his eyes silver. He floated five feet above ground with an energy ball surrounding him. He surveyed the land looking for Sonic. "That creep!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Back atcha!" Sonic exclaimed. He sped up on Shadow from behind. He knocked Shadow to the ground with a football players tactic.  
  
Shadow hit the ground on all fours. In an instant he was back in the air. He rushed at Sonic and grid locked with him. The two hedgehogs started kicking each other in the rib cage trying to take the other down. They flew backwards away from each other, circled around and called out their signature attacks.  
  
"Chaos spear!"  
  
"Sonic Wind!"  
  
They ducked their attacks and rocketed forward. Their auras blazed and flared as they slammed into each other. They circled around and made another go of it. Lightening surged through the sky. "YYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"HERE I COME!"  
  
they struck each other. Their auras made a multi colored wall of energy between them. They spiraled through the air trying to break the others barrier. They lanced through the sky ripping the countryside in half. "Give it up! I'm the better hedgehog!"  
  
"I'm gonna take you way down!"  
  
They landed in City Square. Cars blew up when they reached the heat barrier. G.U.N. robots shorted out and fell to the ground. The people stayed a good fifty yards back from the action. The heat was incredible. The golden hedgehog lunged for the platinum one. Shadow jumped back a little and slammed his fist into the back of Sonic's head. Sonic hit the ground but got up quickly. Shadow floated off the ground and delivered a high kick to the side of Sonic's head. Sonic stumbled back and took off running.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Shadow yelled. He raced after him. He was doing more flying than running. His left arm was over his face to block and debris and his right arm was used as a rudder. The two hedgehogs raced through the city streets. Shadow matched velocity and tried to run Sonic off the road. Sonic had the same goal in mind for Shadow. Once again their auras clashed and flared. They blew past a few buildings at mach 3.  
  
"Give up and die!"  
  
"After you!"  
  
they stopped in the park and had it out again. It was like the fight scene at the end of The One. This time it was Shadow to leave the scene first. He flew straight up into the air. Sonic was hot on his trail. They landed at radical highway. Shadow flew down the rail on the right and Sonic came down the one on the left. They dashed forward and hit the bounce pads. In the air they jump dashed back and forth at each other. The first downhill stretch. Shadow was in the lead using the light dash. Sonic wasn't far behind. Shadow had to decide. "Take the fast route and get ahead or take the slow route to build my strength," Shadow thought to him self. He took the left way. It was a loop and at the top of the loop was a boost pad. Shadow came out farther in the lead.  
  
Sonic and Shadow where scrapping the whole way. They came to the spot where the goal ring usually is and bursted through the concrete wall. They fell to the water below. Sonic's aura flared and raced across the water as he did in the old days. Shadow was right behind him. They came to a small island. There they rested. Shadow's stomach growled and so did Sonic's.  
  
"Hunger is your weakness."  
  
"As is yours."  
  
Sonic stood up straight and powered down. He slipped the emeralds into a small case that Tails had designed.  
  
"What are you doing? Giving up?" Shadow asked.  
  
Sonic turned his back on him. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go score some chilli dogs. You're welcome to come if you like," Sonic said as he started jogging towards the shore line.  
  
Shadow's stomach growled again. He powered down and followed Sonic. "You're lucky I'm hungry," Shadow warned.  
  
They found a little shack on the beach that sold chilli dogs. They used golden power rings to pay for several servings. All the while they eyed the other warily trying to brace for an unprovoked attack. Afterwards they sat on the beach letting their food digest.  
  
"You know, Shadow, if you weren't bent on world destruction you'd be a pretty cool guy," Sonic told him.  
  
"Its not world destruction I'm interested in," Shadow said as he watched the sunset on the horizon.  
  
"Oh? Then what is it?" Sonic inquired.  
  
"Chaos. Simple chaos is all I want. With Angel island constantly falling and rising again the weather will be un predictable. The people will be in a constant state of panic. Panicked fools are unpredictable as well. The chaos effect will sweep the land," Shadow explained with a dreamy eyed look. "Chaos" he said again as he laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Sonic being the good guy he was wouldn't steal the emeralds in the night, and he had faith in his own case that Shadow couldn't get in. he too went to sleep. 


End file.
